


Talia Hale's seal of aproval

by LucifersHitman



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Adorable Derek, Alive mamma hale, Alpha Derek, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles, Cum Eating, Cumplay, Dirty Talk, Dorks, Flustered Derek, Love Confessions, M/M, PWalittleP, face fucking, hair ppulling, talia ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: kay can I ask for sterek, but like Derek'[s mom comes back and thinks stiles is Derek's boyfriend and Derek tries to tell her no but Stiles goes on with it to annoy Derek and somehow they end up fucking on the couch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talia Hale's seal of aproval

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you to my BETA - Galyfrayen-consulting-criminal

This has been, undoubtedly, the strangest week the history of strangest weeks. 

So, okay, get this. The pack? They’d been checking out the Nemeton, you know, hoping the crazy tree-fucker was well and truly dead.

Apparently not.

'Cause you know who they found at the base of this tree, all curled up in roots? 

Yeah.

Talia  _fucking_  Hale.

Derek’s mom.

Oh, you can imagine the ensuing chaos right? Derek had lost his shit. 

Full blown wolfed out snarling sort of lost it. 

Three trips to Deaton, two blood-tests later, and yup. 

Definitely mamma Hale.

So, yeah, Derek had a full blown panic attack. There were lots of tears and you know who was left to deal with it? Him.

Because Scott had ‘things to do’ and the rest of the pack ’were too in tune with the Alpha’ so, wow, here he was, sitting on the Hale loft sofa, all nice and cozy, with some fucking tea, and mamma Hale regaling tales of Derek’s youth. 

He always knew sour-wolf had been a total little shit. 

"No way-"

"Stiles, don’t you dare."

”- You wolfed out for a week because Laura ripped up your book? Oh my god, did you pout?! You totally did! That’s fantastic!”

"You’re such a little shit, I swear to God, I’ll rip y-"

"Eh, you’d miss me to much, shuddup."

He grinned at the wolf, happily surprised with the lightness Derek was giving off. He looked delighted when Talia snorted, sipping some tea before informing him that - oh yeah - he’d definitely pouted. 

It kind of went tits up when mamma wolf had stated all nice and calm: 

"So, tell me, Stiles, how long have you and my son been mated?"

He’d almost spat out his tea, if not for the sound Derek made.

The Alpha, like, full on squeaked. It was brilliant, and,  _ohmygod,_ the look on his face! He'd never actually seen Derek blush, but the tips of his ears were bright pink and it was  _adorable_. 

"We’re not-"

"Come now, dear, you can’t lie to mamma wolf! We didn’t want you to find out this way, but, about a year now. He’s the love of my life."

He threw his arms around Derek - hell no was he missing out on the chance to fuck about with the wolf, nuzzling up in Derek’s neck with a gleeful sigh. 

So what if his tummy fluttered and his heart skipped a beat. He was actually getting to touch Derek so, fuck you guys, he’d take what he could get.

"Oh, how lovely. I’m glad you found someone to take care of you, Der, I was concerned but you two seem ever so happy-"

"W-We’re not!"

"-And Stiles is a lovely gentleman." Heh, damn right he was.

"Mum! We’re not-"

"I think I’ll go visit Deaton again, perhaps he has found some answers. You two have a lot to talk about. A pleasure meeting you, Stiles."

He grinned, pulling back from the heat of Derek half heartedly, flushing when Talia pressed a kiss to his cheek and ruffled his hair. 

There was a glint in her eyes, though, and she glanced across to her flustered looking son with a small smirk, mouthing ’go get him dear’ before sauntering gracefully from the loft.

Huh.

Go him, he totally just got a werewolf blessing, he was so awesome.

"What the hell.”

He grimaced a little but lent back against the sofa, eyebrow raised pointedly. He could play it cool. He totally could - he was the master of cool!

"What?"

"We’re not - you can’t just - it’s not a joke, for fuck's sake!"

"Who said I was joking?"

He grinned a little, because damn, Derek was really out of his element, look at that cute little nose twitch. 

He bared his fangs at him and Stiles snickered cheerfully. 

"I don’t find you scary anymore sourwolf, I get too distracted by those adorable bunny teeth."

He felt something like pride in his chest when Derek actually flushed, snapping his mouth shut and glaring darkly at him.

"Your heart didn’t skip a beat."

Wow, change of topic, lazyyyy.

"Huh?"

"You said I was the love of your life, your heart didn’t skip a beat. It’s the only reason she didn’t think anything of it."

It was his turn to blush now. Derek’s stupid eyebrows were raising pointedly as his heart jumped into gear, clearing his throat lightly.

"S-so?"

"You … You’re not going to try and tell me I’m wrong?"

He blinked a few times, lifting his shoulders in an awkward shrug. He was kind of a bit past that, Derek, love confessions are hard to lie your way out of, Jesus.

"Nope." He made sure to pop the ‘P’, he was gonna be rejected in style, damn it.

"So you..?"

"Yup."

He breathed shakily through his nose, scuffing his heel against the floor, suddenly wishing they hadn't rid themselves of shoes and jackets at the door. He could run, quick escape, no embarrassment. 

"Stiles, I-"

Yup, running, running was suddenly a very good idea. He scrambled up, attempting to make his way to the door... only to have a heavy weight land on him, pressing him into the sofa cushions. 

Oh God, he was gonna die. Death by love confession. Shit.

He screwed his eyes shut, swallowing hard as Derek hovered above him, waiting for the fangs of doom to descend. 

Derek descended, but it wasn’t with fangs. 

His eyes flew open, staring up and into Derek's rainbow colored ones before him in surprise.

Derek’s lips were soft against his, warm and firm, parting lightly, tongue running over the seam of his mouth, begging for entry. 

He let him, his brain kind of melting offline because - hello? - Derek friggin’ Hale was kissing him. On his sofa.

Not rejecting him. 

Kissing him. 

Oh, oh, Jesus, okay, and grinding. 

He made this embarrassing high-pitched sound into Derek’s mouth when the kiss deepened. His tongue was fucking wetly past his lips, sucking his lower one and biting lightly until they tingled, feeling swollen and deliciously sore.

He rocked up against the wolf, whimpering when Derek’s clothed hard cock ground against his. Amazing friction zapped up his spine and caused him to arch in delight, grabbing for too-strong shoulders. He bunched his hands in Derek’s top as the wolf laughed breathlessly against his lips. 

"Fuck, I didn’t think you’d - you taste amazing, shit."

He full on blushed at that, tilting his head back with a stupidly dirty groan, rolling his hips just to feel that hot heavy cock against his again. 

Fuck, this was going to be over embarrassingly quick if he didn’t do something. 

He shoved at Derek’s shoulder, growling lightly in answer to the confused grumble the wolf gave. 

"I wanna taste you too, I just - I gotta get your cock in my mouth, man."

He grinned greedily when Derek full on moaned. He climbed off of him to settle on the sofa, legs splayed open. 

He crawled before dropping between them, panting up at Derek. Fuck, he looked a wreck, perfectly gelled hair all array, cheeks pink and eyes glassy, grinning down at him hungrily. 

"Go ahead."

He swallowed hard, squeezing his own cock through his jeans to stop from cumming right there at the purr in the Alpha’s tone. He fumbled with the zipper and tugged at it, groaning low when Derek’s cock sprung free. 

"You-"

"Yeah, I’m not a fan of underwear."

He whimpered a little, licking his lips and staring at the fucking monster in front of him. 

Derek was huge, uncut heavy and solid in his palm. The shaft curled back slightly, just like Stiles’s favorite dildo and, God, that would feel amazing in him. 

He flicked out his tongue, licking over the weeping head, gathering precum onto his tongue and moaning, keening at the taste.

Derek was bitter and strong, stinging his tongue. 

He really, really wanted more. 

He wrapped his lips around him and swallowed him down, wrapping his hand about what he couldn’t reach, twisting and pumping slowly as he adjusted to the girth in his mouth. 

He had no idea what he was doing but his own cock was pulsing with each little moan and breathy sound Derek gave, pulling up and pushing down again, swallowing and licking and kissing over Derek’s cock, wet and messy. 

"Fuck, look at you, I always knew you’d looking amazing around my cock. Pretty little mouth stretched wide."

He mewled a little, cheeks flushing and tried to take more, garbling in delight when Derek's hips bucked up, strong fingers curling in his hair. 

He grabbed for Derek’s thighs, opened his jaw as wide as he could and looked up through his lashes, moaning to himself when Derek snarled, eyes flickering red and began pumping his hips up. Fucking harder, deeper into his mouth until his jaw hurt and his throat was closing around Derek’s cock. 

Holy shit, it was amazing, go him. He trembled a little each time Derek pulled at his hair, bobbing his head and digging his nails into denim clad thighs, staring up at the debauched Alpha eagerly.

Derek looked amazing when he came, eyes fluttering shut, head thrown back. His neck muscles were pulled taut, lips parting to bare his fangs as his hips pumped up, hot stings of cum hitting Stiles’s tongue. 

He swallowed what he could, pulling back, startled when more followed. His breath hitched, lips parted in a silent scream as his own orgasm hit, cock jerking in his jeans Derek’s cum coating his cheeks and lips and across his nose.

Stiles slumped forward against Derek’s thigh with a gasp and Derek fell pliant into the sofa, blinking at each other in blissed out contentment. 

"Holy fuck - " Damn his voice got low. "- I am awesome!"

"Shut up, Stiles."

"Nah, you loooveee meeee~" He singsonged the last bit, laughing breathlessly when Derek dragged him up, licking the cum from his face with a playful growl. 

This week was weird. But it was also the best one he had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT AND KUDOS!


End file.
